


In Which Karkat And Dave Discover They Might Have More Than Pale Intentions

by asinineAbbreviations



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and dave trying to be a moirail, but accidentally shifting into something redder, gah meteor boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAbbreviations/pseuds/asinineAbbreviations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sigh."

Dave looked up to see Karkat huddled up on one of his piles. It was strange - usually he shared with with his moirail, Gamzee. But the tall troll was no where to be seen, leaving the smaller lying in a fetal position, eyes glazed over.

"Hey Vantas, what’s wrong?" Dave asked, slipping off his headphones. Karkat looked up at him tiredly.

"Nothing. Leave me alone, fuckface."

As usual, the troll was being rude. A common sight to be sure, but not normally one being accompanied by red-rimmed eyes. He’d obviously been crying over somthing.

"C’mon man, you can tell me. We’re bros, right?"

"We’re the farthest thing away from ‘bros’ you can ever fucking imagine, Strider. Go back to playing your shitty music or whatever."

"Don’t diss my music," the red Knight warned. “You don’t have the privileges."

Karkat scowled at him. “Well who the fuck has your stupid-ass ‘privileges’?"

“‘Rezi."

"Of fucking course." The nubby-horned troll rolled his eyes. “Your matesprit would get that."

Dave raised his eyebrows. “Woah, wait. ‘Rezi and I aren’t in a relationship. It’s mainly just her licking my face. And me making innuendos."

"Well at least your quadrants aren’t all topsy-turvy." Karkat said, then jumped as Dave walked over and scooted into the pile with him. “The fuck are you doing?"

"Well, since your morail-thingy," he started.

"Moirail, nook-whiffer."

“Moirail isn’t present why don’t you tell councellor Strider aaaall your problems."

The Cancer glowered at him, then lay back and closed his eyes. “Actually, the main source of my problems _is_ Gamzee. He’s - broken off our moiraillegiance."

"Dude, he broke up with you?" Dave deadpanned. Karkat hit him.

"It’s not like that! A moirail is someone who keeps you under control, like a platonic soulmate. Someone destined to be your best friend. But I guess Gamzee and I just… didn’t work out."

"It still sounds like you broke up with him."

Rage formed on the troll’s face. “You know what? Fuck you! Why in the ever-loving shit did I think you bulge-sucker would understand? You’re just a stupid fucking human!" He turned on his side, the back facing Dave.

"Aw, c’mon man, I didn’t mean to offend you. No need to freak out on me."

Karkat mumbled something incoherent and curled in ever smaller on himself.

"Hug?" Dave suggested. No answer. He shuffled closed to Karkat and wrapped his arms around his small body, pulling him onto his lap. The trll looked mortified, and the time traveller would’ve been glad to see it if he hadn’t been worried over his well-being.

"Get the fuck off me!" Karkat exclaimed, but made no visible attempt to escape. He let himself relax into Dave’s stomach, moving his head onto the other’s chest. They were like that for a few moments, quiet, peaceful, and comfortable.

Suddenly Dave’s ipod, which’d been on the table next to his turntables, started buzzing. He muttered a ‘sorry’ to Karkat and slipped out from under him, going towards the table. It was a message from Terezi.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] 

GC: H3Y D4V3  
GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU  
TG: im with karkat  
GC: W3R3 YOU F1GHT1NG 4G41N  
TG: kinda  
GC: 1 W4NT TO SHOW YOU SOM3TH1NG  
GC: COM3 TO THE D1N1NG ROOM >:]  
TG: shit we have a dining room  
TG: be there right away

"Hey Karkat," Dave called to the figure whom still hadn’t moved. “I’m going to ‘Rezi. Don’t touch my turntables while I’m gone."  
With that he left the room, phone in hand. Karkat, still in the pile, stayed there until he was sure Dave was gone. The he looked back to where he’d gone, and blushed. Settling in the heap of junk, he pulled his laptop out of his sylladex and brought up pesterchum.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: HEY DAVE  
CG: UM, i WAS WONDERING  
CG: FUCK  
TG: dude what  
CG: … CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?  
TG: sure man.  
TG: it was pretty cool.  
TG: ttyl  
CG: I STILL DON’T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT THAT MEANS.  
CG: SEE YOU

turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: <3


	2. The Chapter In Which a Pesterlog Isn't Coded By The Transcriber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay pesterlogs

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: HEY FUCKFACE  
CG: TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN.  
TG: oh my gog vantas were in the same room you dont need to pester me  
TG: just ask  
CG: I’VE BEEN TRYING  
CG: YOU CAN’T HEAR ME, MORON.  
TG: oh  
TG: sorry dude  
TG: didnt mean to deafen you or anything.  
CG: I WAS JUST TRYING TO READ A ROMANCE NOVEL  
CG: CAN’T YOU PUT YOUR TURNTABLES IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM?  
TG: nah man this whole meteor needs to hear my sick jams  
TG: cant you just go to your room  
CG: THIS IS THE LIVING ROOM - A ROOM FOR QUIET.  
CG: THOUGH THE LIVING IS A BIT IRONIC.  
TG: please don’t say what happened here  
TG: wait if we can hear eachother why are we still on pesterchum  
CG: IT’S EASIER, I SUPPOSE?  
TG: yeah i guess.  
TG: anything you wanted to talk about?  
CG: THE FEELINGS JAM EARLIER.  
CG: YOU KNOW  
CG: WHEN I WAS TALKING ABOUT GAMZEE AND OUR MOIRAILLIGIANCE  
TG: that was nice  
TG: why  
CG: WELL…  
CG: CAN WE… DO ANOTHER ONE?  
TG: sure vantas  
TG: why not  
TG: if itll make you feel better.  
CG: OKAY  
CG: WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET OFF PESTERCHUM NOW.  
TG: okay

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you see that I can't code stuff for my life.


	3. And The Chapter In Which Our Story Comes To A Close

"Hey Dave?" Karkat asked. He was curled up in a ball, trapped in Dave’s lap by his lanky arms, the red knight’s chin resting on his head.

"Yeah Vantas?" Dave replied. Karkat was silent for a moment, then continued.

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"Why?" He smirked. “You want some of this ass, don’t you."

The troll flushed. “What?! Of course not! I was just wondering if you were with anyone, fuckface, seeing as I’m normally the last to know about these things."

"Well, just to keep you up to speed, ‘Rezi is hate-fucking Gamzee, Rose and Kanaya are in a fuck-knows-what kind of relationship and the mayor is everyone’s universal friend."

Karkat frowned. “I know that. I thought you and Terezi were matesprits."

Dave groaned. “For fuck’s sake Vantas, I already told you. I’m not in a matesprite thingy with ‘Rezi. Though she’s cool, she’s a bit clingy, even ironically."

He shifted slightly, causing the troll to nearly turn over. “Fucking watch it!" He growled. The red knight shrugged and tugged him in even tighter.

"Have you managed to fix your moiraillegiance thing yet."

"Would I fucking come to you if I had?" Karkat deadpanned, adjusting a little bit.

"I dunno, you seem to enjoy my company. Did you even speak to Gamzee?"

"I tried, but you know how hard it is to catch him."

Dave rolled his eyes. “Yeah. The only time I’ve seen him is when he was rushing down this one dark corridor. It was like seeing a purple bigfoot. With a huge boner."

"That’s Gamzee for you," Karkat sighed, “He’s really fucking annoying sometimes. Jegus, Terezi got to spend more time with him, and I was supposed to be his Moirail! I only know that he’s still alive now through the vents."

"Man, those things creep me out," Dave commented, moving his shades a little. The nubby horned troll grunted in agreement.

They were quiet for a moment. The feeling jams on the pile were getting more and more regular, whenever they weren’t passing through a dream bubble or another person was taking up their time. Heck, now they made up excuses just to have a talk about things.

Karkat let his head rest on the red knight’s chest, listening to his heart thump. It was such a soothing sound… It made him want to just fall asleep right then and there. Just as he was about to drift off, the heartbeat a gentle rhythm…

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, don’t snooze on me. You’re a pain to get off."

"Fuck you Strider."

"Ahahahaha."

"… Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you… lean in a bit closer?"

"What, you gonna tell me a secret of somthing? I am in."

Dave leaned closer in till he was right near Karkat’s face. The Cancer suddenly whipped his head around and kissed him full on the mouth. Dave, taken by surprise, returned it before he realised what was happening and pulled back. Karkat, shocked at what he’d done, broke free of his grasp and ran from the room, leaving Dave on the pile, alone.

***

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: hey karkat wait  
TG: whyd you run off  
TG: that was  
TG:okay  
CG: WAIT  
CG:YOU WERE OKAY WITH THAT?  
CG: I’M SORRY THOUGH, I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT.  
TG: its fine  
TG: seriously  
TG: …  
CG: …  
TG: …so you had feeling for a certain hot-ass blondie?  
CG: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT STRIDER WAY TO RUIN THE FUCKING MOMENT  
TG: what moment  
TG: i was not aware there was a moment going on  
TG: or that i might have ruined it  
CG: CAN I TALK ABOUT THIS TO YOU IN PERSON?  
TG: sure dude  
TG: its alot easier than pesterchum  
CG: OKAY  
CG: SEE YOU  
CG: <3  
TG: <3

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was it. Hope you enjoyed it, though short uwu


End file.
